


A Sweet Dream (Or A Beautiful Nightmare)

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Star-Crossed (TV 2014)
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Dream Sex, Episode Related, F/M, Sexual Frustration, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1491478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teri's thoughts linger on Roman's dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sweet Dream (Or A Beautiful Nightmare)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "scorned lover" at [Writerverse](). Title from [Sweet Dreams](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FtlwvAkkz-U) by Beyonce.

Teri glared at the back of Roman’s head from across the classroom, her cheeks flushing again with indignant fury. She didn’t care that he’d turned her down. She didn’t even care if he didn’t fancy her anymore. She knew there was another dozen that would willingly take his place in her affections if she’d let them but seriously, how could he turn _that dream_ down?

She’d seen it all play out in a dream of her own, the brush of her fingers against his markings, the feel of his hair sliding through her fingers as she kissed him until she just had to pull it, the press of her body into his, ever touch and every kiss _perfect_... and he’d yanked it all away before it had even got to good part, ruining it for both of them.

She dug her pen into the wood of the desk until it splintered. That’s what bothered her; because of him, she couldn’t even get laid in her dreams. What a son of a bitch that was.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
